1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) by either Through Hole Technology (THT) or Surface Mount Technology (SMT). U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,883 discloses a board-mounted electrical connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing which are electrically connected to the PCB through THT. Conventionally, the soldering portions of the THT terminals should be accurately aligned with corresponding through-holes on the PCB to facilitate the soldering procedure thereby achieving a reliable electrical connection therebetween. While, the soldering portions of the SMT terminals should have good coplanarity thereof to be precisely soldered with corresponding pads on the PCB. However, a problem occurs, when THE terminals and SMT terminals are simultaneously required in one electrical connector in some applications, that it is difficult to achieve an accurately positioning between the soldering portions of THE and SMT terminals with respect to corresponding through-holes and pads of the PCB at the same time.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.